What if They Were Secret Lovers
by CallMeLivvy37
Summary: Rose is fed up with Misa's obsession over Light Yagami, so she decides to invent a wildly perverted tale to shut the blonde up for once. Warning: Contains graphic yaoi and some cursing. Light X L, in that order.


**Well, I wrote this sometime last year and loved how it turned out, so I figured I would go ahead and post it here. **

**WARNING!: M for a very good reason! Contains some cursing and lemon! Boy on boy action! Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read! Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

><p>Rose was thoroughly sick of Misa Amane. She couldn't take one more second of the blonde's annoying talk about Light-kun this and Light-kun that. Light-kun kissed my cheek today! Light-kun held my hand today! Who gives a fuck? Not Rose.<p>

Today, however, was the worst of all. Misa had the balls to talk bad about L in front of his "little sister."

"Ryuzagi is such a pervert!" She was whining. "Chaining himself to Light-kun like that! It's so gross!"

Rose finally snapped. She got an evil glint in her bright green eyes as she leaned forward. "Misa, don't you know anything? L's not the pervert; Light is."

Misa gasped. "What are you talking about?"

The raven-haired female got up and began to slowly; casually; _devilishly _pace around the table. "Misa, Misa, Misa… L wouldn't be the one topping in this relationship!"

Misa blinked. "He wouldn't?"

"No, no! L is very uke. He has a panda face and a shy personality. Now Light, he's a seme. Tall, handsome, _dominating_… He screams seme!" She glanced over at Misa, smirking evilly.

Misa seemed to be having a small fit. "But…but Light-kun loves me! He and Ryuzagi hate each other!"

Rose was growing delightful. "But what if they didn't?" she asked, glancing sharply at Misa. "What if they were secret lovers?"

Misa gasped. "No!"

Rose spun around suddenly and slammed her hands on the desk, looking nearly demented with a fang-like grin and burning emerald orbs. "Yes!" she hissed. "Oh, I can just picture it…"

Misa looked terrified, but Rose continued to circle the desk like a predator circles its prey. "L is sitting at his desk, innocently eating his cake like usual as he goes over the evidence on the Kira case. He is absorbed in his work, completely oblivious to the boy he is chained to laying on their shared bed.

"Suddenly, L feels a tug at his wrist. He is spun around in his chair to face his partner. Light is grinning, smirking at L. L asks, 'What is the matter, Light-kun?' But before he can receive an answer, Light pulls him forward onto the bed.

"Neither man truly knows why this is happening. Light is questioning his sexuality: Is this a self test? Does he truly want L? He knows he is dating Misa, but he really doesn't love her. She is just an annoyance, a dimwitted blonde who only serves as an insult to himself. But L… L is a genius, someone who truly deserves to be with Light. They can have real conversations, real friendships, a real relationship.

"L, in turn, also questions why this is happening. His thoughts begin to pour in: is Light trying to distract him from the case? No, it's too obvious. Or is it what Light wants him to think? L has never questioned his sexuality: in fact, he has never even given it a thought, which is a rare thing for the detective. Could he possibly be bisexual, or even gay? And if he was, is he attracted to Light? He can't be; Light is Kira.

"However, before the detective can further ponder the situation, he is promptly flipped so that he is laying on his back with Light on top of him. L tries to question Light upon what he is trying to accomplish, but insteald finds himself lip-to-lip with his younger companion. He wants to push away: this isn't right. But he can't. Light tastes wonderful, like chocolate and strawberries. L can feel Light press his body to L's. He closes his eyes and pulls Light in closer. It may be wrong, but he wants it.

"Light, in turn, is surprised by himself, but more so by L. He never thought the older male would want any sort of contact, sexual especially, with him. But there they are, kissing on the shared bed.

"The kiss is growing more and more passionate as Light snakes a hand up L's baggy shirt. His fingers find a nipple and instinctively tweak it. Underneath him, L lets out a soft moan and arches his back into the touch. Light uses this opportunity to push his tongue into L's open mouth and explore the detective's moist cavern. As to be expected, L tastes of sugary sweets: chocolate, vanilla, ice cream, cherries…

"L can feel his lower regions heating and hardening up. He is beginning to feel needy. Reluctantly, he breaks the lust-filled kiss and tries to ignore Light's hand that has finally found its way down L's chest, past his belly button, and into his tightening pants. 'L-Light-kun…' he breathes. 'Please…'

"Light smirks. He is now in control. He wants to make L writhe in pleasure underneath him, but at the same time decides to take advantage of the situation. 'Please what, L?' he purrs seductively into L's ear, licking and nipping the outer shell playfully.

"L gasps softly as Light gropes him through his boxers. 'Please, I do not want any more teasing!' he begs. 'I want you inside of me!'

By this point, all of the color in Misa's face had drained and Rose was extremely horny. Her plan, however, was working. And she was having a blast. Rose continued:

"Light thinks L has suffered enough, so he removes his hand and begins to undress L. He peels off the baggy white shirt, then the jeans, and finally L's strawberry print boxers. Light takes in the sight below him: L's creamy pale skin, his thin but beautiful body… Light leans down and plants a delicate kiss on the tip of his lover's throbbing erection.

"L whimpers softly in pleasure, but squirms impatiently. 'Light-kun…please…' he mumbles, eager for the younger male.

"Light nods with understanding and fishes around in his pocket. He places a small tube next to L and discards his clothes. The two men are both naked now and positively aching for each other. Light quickly unscrews the cap of the lube container. He is about to apply it to three fingers when L interrupts.

"'Light-kun,' he moans. 'I'll be fine. Just put yourself in me.' Light wanted badly to do so, but is unwilling to hurt his partner. 'Are you sure?' he asks and receives a nod from L. Light complies, spreading lube onto his rock hard manhood.

"L spreads his legs as blush spreads across his face, his lust-filled eyes half closed, his mouth open slightly, just waiting for Light. Finally, Light hitches L's legs over his shoulders and, with a complying nod from L, begins to carefully push his large erection into the older man.

"L can't help but cry out in pain. He knows he should've let Light prepare him, but he's just so hot and horny for his newfound lover. The brunette teen immediately stops and allows the detective to adjust to the intrusion. Bit by bit, he is finally able to push himself completely in, from head to base.

"Tears pool in L's eyes, but Light gently kisses them away. He knows L wants this as bad as he does, and it is taking every ounce of his being not to slam into the hot, tight space. Finally, L gives the okay to move. Light starts off slow, trying to angle himself to find L's sweet spot.

"Even though it hurts, L finds himself moaning and begging for more. He never knew he was such a masochist. The pleasure is overshadowing the pain and he is desperate to feel Light move inside of him, please him, _love_ him.

"Suddenly, L yells out. Light has found it. That spot that makes L go crazy with hot pleasure. Light begins to thrust in deep, hard, fast. The two men are rapidly losing control of their bodies. Light grabs onto L's hips and rams into him to comply with the begging that pours from the detective's mouth. Heat coils in their stomachs as they make passionate, forbidden love. They know they are meant for each other, no matter what. Finally, in a heated blur, the coils burst and they orgasm together, screaming each other's-"

"STOOOOOP!" Misa screamed at the top of her lungs. She covered her ears and shook her head wildly. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Rose smirked and sat back down in her chair. "But Misa, I'm almost done."

"No! You disgusting pervert whore!" Misa screeched. "I don't want to hear another word! You're the most awful person I've ever met!"

Suddenly the door opened. L and Light looked in with concern. "Is everything alright?" Light asked, eyeing Misa. "Why is she screaming like that?"

Rose stood up and shrugged. "I was just telling her a story. I guess she didn't like it." With that, she strolled out of the room, totally unaware that Matsuda had been listening on the monitors the whole time and would never look at her in the same way again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Matsuda, you are ALWAYS the one who stumbles in on, overhears, or gets caught in the middle of all the sexy yaoi going on in the office! <strong>

**I hope you all liked Rose. She can be quite the bitch when it comes to Misa.**


End file.
